One Of The Boys
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: Bella doesn't want to be a boy anymore can she have Edward fall i love with her? B/E R/EM A/J AH ONESHOT! REVIEW!
1. one of the boys

**God I just had to write this. Sorry if the grammar/ spelling is wrong my spell check failed. **

**Princess of Volterra Chapter coming out soon, Graveyard then War so yeah.**

**Um…Review and hopefully enjoy! **

**ALL PICTURES ON ACCOUNT!**

_Kayla_

**Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight… sad sigh **

----____________________________________---

Since I was little my best friends were always boys Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. The two girls close to being my girl friends were Edward and Jasper's sisters, Rose and Alice, who were like my sisters. But there's the thing I kind of have a thing for Edward but really he thinks of me like a little sister so this year I wanted change.

*********

"Bella! A spider, ewww get away from it!" Alice squealed jumping into Jaspers arms while Rose jumped into Emmett's.

"Suck it up!" I said walking over to squish it.

"Bella…." Rose whined she wanted to be in Emmett's arms more but, too bad.

**********

"Bells!" I turned to see my best friend, Edward sitting there looking at a coke.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can you belch the Alphabet?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I double dog dare you too."

"Fine," I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to him.

********

"Mom!" I want to play guitar not dance!" I said spitting out the word dance.

"Bella, you should act more ladylike."

"Well too bad." I huffed.

"Well at least can you come here we need to get you a training bra."

"Mom! Can—can I just tape them down, or something. They just get in my way."

"Bella, you can hang out with guys, you can even play the guitar but you will not oppose me on the topic of a bra!"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes looking at the frilly bras and tiny underwear that lay around.

********

"Alice, can you help me?"

"Yeah, with what?"

"Can—Can you make me a girl?"

"Um. Bella you are born one or not, I can't help that…"

"NO! To act like a girl." She glanced up from her magazine.

"First of all, I've waited for you to say that for 16 years and two, read this." She shoved a magazine in my face and I looked down/

"Seventeen?"

"Rose, bring the razor…."

"You're going to kill me?"

"No, shave your legs."

"Oh…um Alice what's Lolita mean?"

"Oh god." Alice sighed putting her head in her hands.

*******

Today, the day for the big reveal, not even Edward has seen me this summer…

Rose Flanked my left and Alice. We marched up to the guys.

"Oh my God, Bella?" Emmett asked his dimples displayed in a confused manner.

"Yes, Emmett it's me."

"Bella, Your HOT! Look Eddie, she has boobs." Emmett nudged Edward and he closed his mouth.

"Bella…Why?"

"I---" I was cut off my Rose.

"Maybe she wants to look like a flower instead of a weed."

"Maybe she wants to smell like freesias instead of a softball team," Alice added

"Or maybe, I wanted to be a homecoming queen, pretty in pearls." I added turning on my heal and strutting down the hall.

"He definitely wants to make out with you." Alice said from next to me.  
"Well, he'll have to take a number."

"Bella"

"She's not interested Mike.

"Hey Bells,"

"Your not her type Jake."

"Sweetie…"

"Eric! Gets some acne cream."

"Baby,"

"Tyler you _have_ a girlfriend!"

"So…"

"Jared! Go ask out Kim."

"Hey…"

"Embry, you're going out with Claire!"

"Maybe,"

"SAM? Emily?"

Alice and Rose walked next to me while guys shamelessly flirted with me. Jasper, Emmett and Edward just followed us around, Edward glaring at each un-expecting guy. I was in love with Edward I knew that but, he lost his chance, and now he has to wait.

*******

Today was the Talent Show. Alice had signed me up and I was to sing an original songs. Ha! Looks like guitar lessons paid off suck on that mom.

"Introducing Isabella Marie Swan." I walked out in small denim short I acquired recently and a yellow top that flowed freely.

"Hi, I'm here to sing one of my original songs, one of the boys." I looked into Edwards's eyes while I sung.

Do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do

I saw a spider, I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog dare me.

And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I take these suckers down  
Because they just get in my way.

The way you look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
Rubbed by your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters

[Chorus]  
So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I study Lolita religiously  
And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me

Cause I kno what you know  
But now your gonna have  
To take a number  
It's OK maybe one day  
But not until you give my  
Diamond ring

[Chorus]  
Cause I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearl  
Not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear  
Maybe one day  
Your gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me

(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)

[Chorus]  
Cause I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

The crowd errupted in a loud cheer. I smiled and walked off.

"Now announcing Edward Anothey Cullen!"

Edward was doing something how odd?

"um.. this is an original called, I saw her standing there.." He looked up at me and smiled and my heart went boom.

1 - 2 - 3 - 4 !

Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)  
When I saw her standin' there.

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her.  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standin' there.

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...

Well, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine...

Oh, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)

Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)

Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)

"Um.. Bella will you go to the prom with me?"

I blushed as all the eyes went to me.

"YES!" he droped the guitar and ran to me gathering me in his arms and placing a crazy, exciting, wonderful, spark filled kiss on my lips. They were tough but gentle and guided with mine. His tounge swept my bottom lip begging for acess and I had to give it to him. When ne pulled away I whimpered at the lost. He smiled and nuged me playfully before kissing me one more time.

******

"Alice, come on!" we arrived at the dance and sat at one large table.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I saw Mike Newton smirking at me smug.

"Hmm… Are you asking me either a, that I could dance with Edward and be totally happy, or b, and dance with you, and fear for my feet, hmm… I chose A sorry Mike."

Emmett started cracking up and Jasper fell out of his chair. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were holding in their laughter but Edward looked…Smug?

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would thank you Edward." I grabbed his hand as he led us to the center of the crowd.

"Hello! Welcome to the Prom!" yelled out from the stage. "The winners of theis years Prom court is Bella Swan Homecoming Queen! And Edward Cullen as Homecoming King!" our friends cheered for us. As Edward looked to me.

"Well, my lady." He smiled crookedly and held his arm for me. We walked through the pathway created by the parting students and walked on stage. Mrs. Cope placed Edwards Crown on his head and Edward grabbed mine and place it on my head. He lowered his hands to my cheecks and placed a sweet kiss on my mouth. It wasn't fast paced, and no one dared to take it deeper, but it portrayed the love we shared in it.

Yes I Isabella Marie Swan loves Edward Anthony Cullen.

******

"Bella, want to go out Saturday?" Edward asked fidgeting in his spot.

"Hmm… I don't know I have to cancel on my other boyfriend then…"

"Other boyfriend?" he asked a hint of jelously plagued his voice.

"Oh, yes I have a whole closet full of them at home."

"Really?" he asked leaning down

"Yea." I squeaked out as I stared into his green eyes.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming with me this Saturday?"

"Oh, Yea."

"Good." He leaned down to plant a small kiss on my lips setting my skin on fire. Too quickly he pulled away chuckling at my pouty expression.

*******

"Bella! You look so good!" Rose squealed. I glanced down at my alfit. I was clad in a short black and white plaid dress.

"Love, you look absoulutly delectable." Edward said as he opened my door and looking in my closet.

"Edward?"

"hmm?" he asked glancing at me. I pulled up one eyebrow and pointed to my closet.

"Just checking, Love."

*******

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Edward why are we here? It's empty?"

"No love, its just a very handsome boyfriend of yours rented out the whole place."

"Really, was it Trent, I must thank him." Edward groweled and sent a shiver down my spine.

"You know your it Edward," he smiled and opened up my door placing a kiss on my waiting lips.

*******

"Oh!" I glanced around to see my favorite flower decorated around the restaurant floor and candles set on the lone table.

"Bella…" I glanced up to Edward with Teary eyes.

"Bella, I love you." I watched him for a second whiping my eyes.

"I love you too Edward, more then you'll ever know" I whispered pulling his face to mine.

"Impossible." He whispered to me before sweeping me up into another mind blowing kiss.

_Guess I'm not one of the boys now, huh?_ I thought…

-----_________________----

Enjoy? Review and tell me ALL PICTURES ON ACCOUNT!


	2. i know just dont kill me until u read

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
